You'll be in My Heart
by Keruri-chan
Summary: Vegeta knows the only way to save his family and the people of Earth from Majin Buu is to sacrifice himself. But whether he is alive or not, he will keep his beautiful mate and his powerful son in his heart. Forever.


Disclaimer: Yeah, right. 

A songfic to the song _You'll be in my Heart_ by Phil Collins. A fic about Vegeta before sacrificing himself during the Buu saga (yes, I know it's been done to death, but this song inspired me so much when I heard it for the first time in a _long_ time). 

~~~ 

_~You'll be in my Heart~_

_~~~_

The Namek had told him he would not see his rival in the Otherworld. Indeed, he would not be allowed to keep his body and therefore not be given the privilege to train with a Kai. But despite this obvious hell that was to be his future, Vegeta's mind would not be swayed. 

The Majin sign branded on his forehead meant nothing. No wizard was controlling him now. No wizard was supplying him with power. The strength he needed would come from within himself, and he would find it and summon it forth for the lives of those he cared for. 

His pride had already fallen away for he had just discovered that Kakarott was the stronger warrior. He had been unable to defeat the lower-class Saiyan fairly; he had waited until the caring man's guard was down and had then made his move, taking the last Senzu bean as he did so, though the bean hadn't been enough. 

_~Come, stop your cryin'_

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I'll be here_

_Don't you cry_~ 

Perhaps it was guilt that was driving him closer to his fate, determination to make up for past actions. Or perhaps it was a change of heart, caused from having a mate and son. Either way, he had thrown all sense to the wind. 

Vegeta knew that his breathtaking blue-haired woman would be devastated, and his determined lavender-haired son would miss his presence. Even if they were the only ones to acknowledge his death, it would be sufficient. For he was, after all, sacrificing himself so that they in particular could carry on. 

A small smirk came to his face, thinking of his feisty mate. Bulma would be upset, but she would carry on, head high, just as she had done when she and Yamcha had broke up almost ten years earlier. Though he would never admit it, Vegeta had admired her internal strength and her fierce pride and stubbornness so much like his own. She would go on with her life with or without him. 

_~For one so small_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_~ 

Vegeta's son was a mere child, but Trunks' confidence and determination rivaled even his own. He had already reached the level of a Super Saiyan and the prince knew that the young blue-eyed boy would take care of Bulma. He would, if only to prove to his father that he could. 

Vegeta increased in strength, preparing. The time would come for him to make his move. Never before had he done something so drastic and bold for another person; never before had his pride allowed it. Even during the time of the Androids, he had been fully prepared to let his wife and son parish in an aircar crash. And they would have died, had it not been for his son from the future. 

But there was a first time for everything. And he was sure that Bulma and Trunks would know he was always with them. 

_~'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart always_~ 

Though neither Bulma nor Vegeta had been willing to admit it, not many approved of their marriage, excluding the warm-hearted Kakarott, though he had known before all that the prince and the genius would fall in love. Yamcha had been the worst; he was envious of the fact that he had lost Bulma for good, but even more so that she had fallen for one of the people Yamcha hated most. 

Yamcha had claimed that Vegeta wouldn't treat her right, not the way he could; he has said that the Saiyan didn't truly love her, and was only with her for her money and to sleep in her bed. And though Vegeta would never say so, the scarred warrior's words had stung, for that Saiyan _did_ love Bulma... in his own way. 

"You're too different," had been Krillin's remark, and Vegeta had to admit that at first glance they were. Even at a second glance, a likeness was hard to find, but, upon closer examination, they were a lot alike when it came to their outlooks on life. 

Both overconfident and too stubborn for their own goods, Vegeta and Bulma and found it difficult to get along. But it had been the same qualities that had drawn them together. And together they would remain, heart and soul, if not body. 

_~Why can't they understand_

_The way we feel_

_They just don't trust_

_What they can't explain_

_I know we're different_

_But deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_~ 

Whether or not the Z Fighters agreed with the passion that ran between the arrogant warrior and the feminine beauty, Vegeta didn't care, though he had a feeling the only one who still had a problem with it was Yamcha. And the prince doubted the former bandit would ever forgive him. Not that _he_ needed that weaklings acceptance and approval! 

"Me make you hurt bad!" Buu threatened childishly, but Vegeta only chuckled. 

Steam came from the holes of the large, pink creature nearby, showing his annoyance. "Buu give big man pow! Me want fight!" 

"I think I finally understand you. Let's go!" Vegeta's tone was one of confidence, his facial expressions ones of determination. He _would_ defeat this monster! There was no two ways about it. 

The Saiyan powered up, the sky in the near vicinity darkening from the sudden surge of power. Buu merely looked confused. 

_~And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_

_'Cause what do they know (what do they know)_

_We need each other_

_To have, to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_~ 

Vegeta knew that his son was safe. The Namek was taking both Trunks and Kakarott's youngest son, Goten, away. And Bulma was still at the World Martial Arts Tournament... as far as he knew. He knew that she was safe, for although he had been mostly under Babidi's control at the time that he had destroyed the stadium, his subconscious, the part of him that had not been tainted by Babidi, told him to seek out his mate's ki and aim in the opposite direction. And he had. 

"Buu make you chocolate," Majin Buu said. "Or maybe," he added, his mind changing, "make you crackers and cheese!" 

Again Vegeta only chuckled. "You are a fool!" he said arrogantly. "I am going to crush you, and throw you into the wind!" 

And again Buu appeared confused. 

_~Ooh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)_

_No matter what they say_

_(I'll be here) You'll be here in my heart_

_I'll be there always~_

__

A smirk appeared on his face. A triumphant smirk, as though he was already victorious. In his mind, he was, because for the first time since he could remember, he was doing the right thing. 

Trunks, Bulma, I'm doing this for you, he thought, increasing his power even more. And yes, he added, even for you, _Kakarott!_

Even his rival deserved some respect from him, Vegeta realized. It had been Kakarott that had allowed him to live when he had first arrived on Earth. It had been Kakarott whom Vegeta had poured his heart out to on Namek, insisting that the third-class Saiyan defeat Frieza on the race's behalf. And had it not been Kakarott who had pushed Vegeta beyond his limits to reach something greater? Just the thought of someone surpassing him in strength had helped drive Vegeta to reach a new level. The level of a Super Saiyan. 

His body was aching from the strain of so much power, but he would not stop. This was the only way to defeat Majin Buu! 

Powering up even more, Vegeta could feel his body breaking. His ki exploded from his deteriorating body, creating a dome of light and power around him, Buu, and everything else nearby. He threw his head back and roared as his body was consumed in pain and then was suddenly no more. 

_~Always_

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be there for you always_

_Always and always_~ 

His eyes opened as the excruciating pain ceased abruptly, and he found himself in a room standing before a large desk, a towering bearded man seated behind it. The man leaned forward to get a better look at the newcomer, an eyebrow raised. 

"I am King Yemma," the giant said, introducing himself. "You must be Vegeta." 

The Saiyan only nodded, his face still grim from the pain he had so recently felt. He had died, but he wasn't on his way to Heaven. Nor was he to remain in the Otherworld to train. He knew where he was headed. 

A sad expression fleeted across his stony features for a moment as the full realization that he may never again see his beloved mate or cheerful son again. But he would always be with them, thinking of them, no matter where he went, just as they would always be with him. In his heart, at least. 

Of that he was certain. 

_~Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there_

_Always~_

__

__~ 

There you have it, the first songfic I've completed in a while. Hope you liked it ^.^ 


End file.
